Nether Portals
Nether portals are player made constructions that connect the overworld with the nether for travel. The purpose of this guide is to explain how you can make sure that your portals link properly. If you set your portals up correctly, you can avoid ending up in another player's portal when you walk through it. Construction Nether portals can have almost any size as long as the gate to walk through is at least two blocks wide and three blocks high. The frame needs to be made of obsidian blocks. After the frame is constructed, light any block in the middle with flint and steel or a fire charge to activate the portal. You can build these in the overworld or the nether and they will take you to the respective other dimension. If a destination portal cannot be found, a new one will be created for you. Players who are looking to personalize their portals may construct them in sizes that are not supported in the vanilla game, as well as with solid blocks other than obsidian. To build one, simply follow these steps: # Construct your custom portal frame using solid blocks. # Make sure that there are not any blocks inside of your frame. # Place a sign inside of the frame. # Write portal on the first line. Your custom portal will now activate, and function just like a normal Nether portal does. Alignment For two of your portals, one in the overworld and one in the nether, to link up, the portal in the nether must have x and z coordinates that are approximately one eighth of the x and z coordinates of the cooresponding portal in the overworld. Every time you go through a portal, the game searches for a portal in the other dimension that is close to these coordinates. If none is found in a certain range, a new one is created for you. There is no guarantee that the created portal will be in the ideal location. Another player might come along later and build their own portal much closer to the ideal location which will then link with yours instead. Therefore, it is recommended to build both portals, one in the overworld and one in the nether yourself, doing the math. Linking them properly This is the recommended procedure for having two portals, one in the overworld and one in the nether, that link up. * Build your portal in the overworld. * Note down its x and z coordinates. You can view them by hitting F3. * Divide these coordinates by 8. You will get the ideal coordinates for your portal in the nether. * Go to the nether. You may use your portal. * Build a portal in the nether at the ideal location and light it. If the game created a portal for you that is not ideal, destroy it. Following these steps, you should have a pair of portals that link to one another. This link is very unlikely to be distracted by another portal nearby as you are so close to the ideal locations. Category:General